Family Matters
by Todash
Summary: Post-war story. B.J. has to work late, leaving Hawkeye to watch Erin. Mild slash content, B.J./Hawkeye.


**Family Matters**

"Hawkeye?"

"Yes, Erin."

"Where's my daddy?"

"He's got an emergency at the hospital, honey. He's going to have to work late. So it's just going to be you and me tonight, OK?" He gives her a smile. "Are you hungry? Want me to fix you something?"

She nods, and he makes her some soup and a sandwich. After she's done eating, she asks if she can go play in the front yard, and he says yes, sure, for a while.

Taking advantage of the quiet house, he picks up a book he's been meaning to read, stopping every so often to check the front yard to make sure Erin's not straying. He's sitting on the couch completely engrossed in the book when suddenly he hears a high-pitched, nearly hysterical scream of "Hawkeye!" from outside.

He runs out there, expecting the worst, scolding himself for not sitting out front and watching her more closely. But when he reaches her, he sees she only has a badly scraped knee. It's bleeding and she's crying, complaining that it hurts, ow, ow, but it's such a minor thing compared to what he was imagining that he almost feels like laughing. He doesn't, though, because to her this is a big deal. So he coos and picks her up in his arms and takes her inside, telling her, "We'll get you all fixed up in no time, and you'll be fine, baby. Did you fall?"

"Uh huh," she says in a small voice. Her cries taper off to sniffles, and she buries her face in his neck while he carries her.

Once inside, he takes her to the bathroom and cleans the blood off her scraped knee, talking to her calmly. She relaxes and he smiles at her, relieved that she's settling down so quickly. He puts a bandage on her knee and then kisses it, saying, "See that? All taken care of. Does it feel a little better?"

She's still got the small voice as she says, "Yes." Her eyes are red but the crying has stopped and she's looking tired now; the adrenaline has dissipated and she's winding down in a big way.

"You tired, honey? Wanna go to bed now?"

She nods, and he picks her up in his arms, carries her to her bedroom. He gets her all tucked in and kisses her forehead and tells her, "I'll have your dad stop in and give you a kiss when he gets home, OK?"

"OK."

He pats her hand and gets up to leave, turning out the light. He's just about out the door when he hears "Daddy?"

He goes completely still, taken aback. His heart swells and tears fill his eyes. It's the first time she's called him that.

"Yes, honey?" he whispers, looking down at her angelic face as she looks up at him.

"Thank you for fixing my knee."

"You're welcome."

"Nighty-night," she says, closing her eyes.

"G'night, sweetie."

He leaves the room and shuts the door, then leans back against it. Nobody's ever called him "daddy" before, and he never really expected Erin to. B.J. is her daddy, and he's B.J.'s partner, and it's always been enough that Erin has accepted him in that respect. He wipes a couple of tears from his eyes. He's moved and overwhelmed, and all because of one word from a little girl.

The phone rings then, and he rushes to pick it up before it can ring a second time. He doesn't want it to disturb Erin. "Hello?"

"Hey Hawk, it's me. I should be on my way home before too long. Mrs. Novak's surgery went well."

"That's great, Beej."

"Wait up for me, huh? It's been a long day and I'm going to want some serious loving when I get home."

Hawkeye laughs. "Serious loving, check. No problem."

"Can I say goodnight to Erin?"

"I actually just put her to bed. She had a rough evening—took a bit of a fall outside—so she was wiped out."

"Is she all right?"

"Of course she's all right. I dabble in medicine myself, you know."

"Sorry, Hawk, of course. I mean, it wasn't anything major, then…"

"Just a scraped knee. Practically nothing. But she was scared and crying for a while." He pauses, then says, "She called me 'daddy' just now. When I put her to bed."

He can hear the smile in B.J.'s voice. "Well, well. How about that. She's never done that before, has she?"

"No."

"Congratulations… 'daddy.'"

Hawkeye laughs. "Just get your butt home…'daddy.' I'm feeling very sentimental and romantic tonight. Serious loving awaits."

"On my way just as soon as I can," B.J. promises. "I love you."

"I love you, Beej." He hangs up the phone and goes to check on Erin, just to make sure she's sleeping, and she is. He looks at the innocent, peaceful expression on her face and his heart skips. "And I love you too, my sweet little girl," he whispers. Then he closes her bedroom door and goes to wait for his partner to come home.


End file.
